


if you're in love, you are the lucky one

by LexTheMoose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Demon Shane Madej, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Practice Piece, Soulmates, demons purr i don't make the rules, ricky goldsworth roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Ryan never thought his life could be like this, falling for a demon, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.





	if you're in love, you are the lucky one

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a little self-indulgent something I wrote this because I needed to get back on track, but I love the idea of demon Shane/Ricky Goldsworth, so... I hope someone else does too. And obviously it's soft as fuck, I'm not capable of writing anything else.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments/kudos and thank you if you just gave this a read!  
Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown.tumblr.com

"Look at you, acting like an overgrown cat." Ryan coos, lips twitching into a smile as he's pushing his hands through Shane's grown out hair that has no right to look that hot on him and yet...  
  
He's thrilled by how goddamn soft it is, and how Shane tilts his head into Ryan's hand, purring loudly, there is a huge, blissed-out smile on his face and he looks so soft, the sight nearly melts Ryan's heart.  
  
It's more like a growl, radiating up deep inside from Shane's chest but Ryan just calls it purring, because sometimes it annoys Shane and to be fair, it is like purring.  
  
His cheap, gold-colored rings they picked out together catch on Shane's hair sometimes and Ryan feels him shiver. There are goosebumps breaking out on Shane's arms against Ryan's chest, where he has them crossed and Shane's eyes flutter closed as turns into jelly on top of him.

He's still purring fiercely, practically radiating heat too and Ryan would rather die than be in any other place right now. This one week without Shane was pure torture. How dare he visit his family and leave Ryan all alone, anyway? Completely unacceptable.

He keeps looking at him, tracing careful fingers over Shane's horns, one and then the other, light, delicate strokes over the ribs of them. He's still fascinated by them, even though it's been many months after Shane's Big Demon Reveal (as Ryan fondly refers to it) and them finally getting their shit together and dating.  
  
Shane tilts his head up where it's resting on top of his hands on Ryan's chest. That pitch-black stare still sends a shiver down Ryan's spine every now and again, although there is more arousal in it than fear now. He has to admit, there is something so appealing in the look of hunger in those black eyes when Ryan rides him or pounds him into the mattress, their fingers intertwined and Shane's claws dig into the back of his hands. Or scratch down Ryan's back, his arms, leaving their mark there.  
  
Ryan quickly learned to not let the eyes intimidate him though, he just focuses his attention on other parts of Shane's face. And _oh fuck_, what a beautiful face he has. Ryan loves every bit of it, from the crinkling of his eyes to his Cheshire smile. He loves Shane's stubble, that's rarely a beard, the scratch of it against any part of his skin. He loves his nose, kissing the side of it, or the tip, grinning at the sight of a pretty blush climbing up high on Shane's cheekbones and spreading down to his chest.

It's easy to come around liking those black eyes too, when Shane smiles up at him so mischievously, _so in love_ even though none of them said it yet. They almost don't need to, Ryan is aware of how he looks at him the same way.  
  
"Yuck it up, Goldsworth," Shane says, making him laugh.  
  
"Oh, are we still doing this, Madej? Can't get enough of the Golden Boy, can you?" There is a ridiculous posh drawl to his voice when he speaks, it's nothing like the one he used in the episodes or the one he moaned into Shane's ears with only mere minutes ago, begging him to fuck him harder.  
  
Shane reacts just as Ryan thought he would, letting out a deep, groan and burying his face into Ryan's shoulder who catches the same painful expression on his face when they're turning on the spirit box on location.  
  
"The more you do that voice the less I want to fuck Ricky and that's really bad news for the both of us," Shane informs him, a matter of factly, slightly muffled by the kisses he's pressing to Ryan's exposed shoulder.  
  
It's really not his fault that it's right there, way too damn kissable, like every part of Ryan. Ryan answers with a wheeze again, his hands are pushing through Shane's hair once more and _oh, the purrs are back_! Ryan is delighted.  
  
"Oh, please, you love it. There is no need to deny it, big guy." He hums, watching Shane's hair gently fall over his hands, the rings on his fingers. It's somehow unfairly hot.  
  
Ryan doesn't remember which one of them brought up the idea of him pretending to be Goldsworth in bed, he thinks it started as a joke, Ryan using his unsolved voice in bed that most certainly wrecked Shane a little and he somehow ended up as Ricky. Next thing he knew they were shopping for rings and gold chains and it was definitely one of the best decisions of Ryan's life.  
  
Neither of them expected their little roleplay to be such a hit, especially mixed with Shane's demon form, it's their go-to when they've been riling each other up all day, seeing just how annoying they can be before one of them ended up pushed against the nearest surface, exchanging rough, biting kisses.  
  
It's a marvelous thing, it does wonders to lower their stress level after a particularly long and frustrating editing session, even if Shane ends up with bruises sucked into his inner thigh, or there is a particularly deep mark left by Shane's sharper than average teeth just above Ryan's collarbone. It's worth it all.  
  
"I love it as much as you love my Australian accent." Shane looks up at him again, Ryan wants to kiss the smug smile off his stupidly attractive face.  
  
"First of all, that incoherent mumbling hardly counts as an accent, secondly, I hated that." Ryan instantly knew he fucked up because Shane's now brown eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh, you hated it, huh? Just like you hated the way I ripped my glasses off this one time? Or the mustache?" He leans closer, right into Ryan's personal space, their nose almost touching.  
  
"That mustache was a fashion disaster." Ryan murmurs, suddenly flustered and breathless. He stands by his point though, maybe the bowl-cut was the only thing that was worse than the two. At least it made Ryan laugh every single time he caught Shane without a hat on.  
  
"We all know 'I hated that' is Ryan speak for 'That turned me on', baby." Shane's voice is barely above a whisper, their lips brushing as he speaks, but not kissing him, even backing up a little. Why is Shane not kissing him already? It's ridiculous. Ryan lets out a truly shameful noise that sounds an awful lot like a whine, but it's certainly not a whine.  
  
"The bowl-cut was even better!" Shane continues, a big, smug grin stretching across his face, reading Ryan's mind like he always seems to do, so effortlessly and Ryan's heart does a flip. Despite his belief in the supernatural he never really gave soulmates too much thought, but he might have to reconsider.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Shane." He's going for frustrated, annoyed, but it comes out soft, love-struck and a little in awe as he pulls Shane into a kiss, wondering if it's possible to know that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone after such a short period of time. 


End file.
